The Only Way He Knew How
by Starting Afresh
Summary: Draco hasn't seen Harry since he left to study Potions. Harry is stressed, tired and angry with the world. When he sees Draco, things spill out of control and a devastating truth hits Draco hard. Maybe he hasn't seen what was going on behind Harry's tight smile and cold eyes. DracoXHarry. Angst. Drabble. Review. Please? : S.A. Rated K cause I'm paranoid, okay?


**Hey. Okay, basically I was studying and I got tired, angry, upset and well… I wrote a quick Drarry angst thing. Review e.t.c and I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I'm ill, tired and worried about the shit-load of school work I have. That's my life I guess. **

**Review and make me happier, please? **

**Starting Afresh xxxxxx**

The Only Way He Knew How

After five hours, Draco had started to worry. Harry had gone to the library to study; Draco had expected him back within an hour, complaining of a headache and saying he, "knew it all anyway." That hadn't happened this time, to Draco's utmost surprise, as Harry was studying Potions.

Draco understood Potions, it came easily to him. Mixing various things together and seeing the outcome was far more interesting than zapping someone with a hex, during a "defence only" Dark Arts class. Harry however, just couldn't get his head around it. He didn't see the point in trying something that had been tried already, that had been seen already, that had been done already. This obvious caused him to be rather poor at the one thing Draco felt he excelled at. Harry never asked for help however, just blundered along, learning and making mistakes. Draco loved the boy, but sensed that he was stubborn. He didn't like to ask for help, and so tried to deal with it the only way he knew how.

Work.

Harry worked and worked on Potions, despite what Professor Snape thought and tired very hard to make his way through it unseen. This made the jibes, the insults and the failure all the more painful. It wasn't as if he wasn't trying, he was working himself to death over the stupid subject.

Draco decided enough was enough, and rose from his comfortable seat in the school hall. He was going to get Harry away from the failure, away from the brain numbing work, and towards something an awful lot better.

…

Harry was crying. Blinking in disbelief, he looked at the splotches of ink that used to be words on his page. A wave of crippling frustration came over him and he reached down and ripped the page from his book. One and a half hours had gone into that, and it was all wrong. All _wrong. _He threw his head down on the desk and let the tears flow, the anger fading into depression as he considered the thought that he might just not be able to do it.

"Harry?" a small voice in the distance moved closer to him, the tone lilted with humour.

Great. Just someone there to laugh at him.

"Go away, I'm busy." he murmured into the parchment, keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"I can tell." Draco smirked, reaching over and brushing his hand across Harry's back, "Too busy for your own boyfriend?"

Harry's head shot up and he blinked widely, disorientated by the sudden harsh light, "Draco? Eh, sorry. I'm just a little frustrated and-"

"You've been crying." Draco stated his voice suddenly higher, his eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Over Potions of all things!"

Harry felt the hurt ripple through him, and the anger flash by as fast. Here was Draco, the school's Potions geek, laughing at him. The words were manipulated and out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Well, at least I try to get better. You just stand around like a pansy in Defence."

Draco's smile dropped, his eyes darkening, "Well, if that's how you feel Harry, I'll go and practice."

Before Harry could say anything, Draco had turned away and was stalking out of the library.

"W-Wait." Harry choked back a sob, "Please, Draco."

The boy turned back, his mouth set in a hard line, his expression one of conflict. This shifted when he saw Harry's crumpled face, his gleaming eyes and his shaking jaw.

"Hey, it's alright. I get that you're upset. It's just such a silly thing to be upset over, is all." Draco murmured, moving back over to his ridiculous boyfriend.

Harry let rip then, tears actively flowing down his red cheeks, "Look Draco, I need to be good at Potions to become an Auror, and if I can't do this, then whose to say I can do other stuff either? I mean, if I can't even pass Potions there's no way I can defeat Voldemort and I have to if I am going to save you and this stupid, fucking world that depends on me so much!" Harry choked, his hand flying to his mouth, "Oh shit, sorry Draco… I didn't mean it-" Harry rose out of his chair so quickly it toppled over. Before Draco had even opened his mouth to call Harry back, the boy was gone.

Draco stood there, stunned, realization pouring over him in waves.

Maybe Potions wasn't the reason Harry was upset at all.

Maybe Draco had been an idiot for a very long time.

Looking at the parchment Harry had been working on; moving a few sheets out of the way, Draco saw it. Struggling to breath as he looked at the writing, scrawls of poignant messages that would be perfected before they were every to be given to anyone.

Goodbye letters.

**Whoa, would you believe that was meant to be fluff? Well, to begin with anyway. ;) **

**Love y'all. **


End file.
